Such a display device that has the advantages of high brightness, high aperture ratio, wide color gamut, pure chromaticity, low power consumption and so on is a goal pursued in the field of liquid crystal display.
A structure and display principle of an existing liquid crystal display device will be described in detail below.
The existing liquid crystal display device mainly comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel mainly comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer located between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The backlight module provides the liquid crystal display panel with backlight, and when light passes through the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display panel, liquid crystal molecules are deflected under the control of the array substrate so as to control grayscale of the light. After the light passes through color filters of the color filter substrate, red, green, blue and other lights are formed, and thus a color image is achieved.
The existing liquid crystal display panel has a relatively complex structure, and does not emit light itself, and light is provided by the backlight module entirely. Thus, the power consumption is larger, and this counts against realization of a liquid crystal display device with a low power consumption. Furthermore, when the color filter substrate and the array substrate available now are cell-assembled, an alignment error exists inevitably, resulting in a fact that the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display device is restricted to a certain degree.